


Warm My Bones And Tickle My Skin

by thesilverwitch



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angry Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverwitch/pseuds/thesilverwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say that when the Young Avengers were formed, Billy and Teddy weren't exactly each other's biggest fans. In fact they were quite the opposite; problem is, even though all they do is fight and bicker, Billy can't help liking Teddy too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm My Bones And Tickle My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Underage mildly angry sex, also I'm pretty sure at some point I started mixing up all the tenses, just FYI. Oh and this is one of the few (if not the only) fic I've written that I actually like, so critics and comments are more than welcome.

  
_warm my bones, and tickle my skin  
you’re the angel of my dreams,  
hold me dearly, close to your heart  
whisper sweet lies to my broken ears.  
tell me everything is going to be alright,  
even if we’re going to die  
please lie to me.  
tell me you love me.  
just give me one last thread of hope,  
for i’m losing myself tonight.  
the world keeps moving forward  
but we’re stranded in the past.  
there’s no help coming, i feel so cold  
warm my bones and tickle my skin;  
at least pretend  
you’re my everything._

  


Billy doesn’t hate Teddy Altman, though if anyone asks he will definitely answer he really dislikes Teddy, which is kind of true because Teddy is annoying. Teddy constantly crawls under Billy’s skin like a twisted spider and he acts like he’s all superior when he is totally not. He’s just another jock who thinks he’s the best thing ever when in reality, he’s just another stupid teenager with shape shifting abilities, super strength, extra resistant skin, wings and a couple of other stuff, which might sound cool when you first hear about them but after a while they just get boring. At least that’s what Billy thinks.

He’s also terribly gorgeous, and in Billy’s opinion that is quite possibly his worst feature. It’s like Teddy has it all, straight, smart, delicious to the eyes and, in other people’s words definitely not Billy’s, a charming personality. The bloody bastard.

Billy really dislikes Teddy, he also wants to fuck Teddy senseless against a wall, but he mostly just dislikes him. It kind of depends on the time of the day you catch him really. If it’s during the morning Billy doesn’t give a shit about Teddy since he’s too busy trying to read Mrs. Knope’s scribbles on the board; on the afternoon his mind starts to wander to small thoughts of an annoying Teddy showing off and acting like a prat; during practice with all the other Young Avengers his thoughts are split into two equal halves, one being “Run, shoot lighting, magic oh GOD where did that rock even come from? Run!” and also “Teddy, stupid Teddy with his stupid face and stupid smile, who does he even think he is? Walking around like he owns the place, the annoying – oh shit is that another rock? TEDDY!” and then the thoughts about magic flood his brain again.

But the worst part comes after all that, though it depends on which point of view you’re looking at things since most people would definitely say the images Billy jerks off to late at night are anything but unpleasant. 

They’re fantasies mostly, fantasies that Billy seems to have no power over and that mostly involve Teddy pushing him against the thin mattress on his double bed and fucking him senseless. There are also others where he imagines what it would be like if the roles were reversed, if it was him being on charge, he fantasizes about tying Teddy to the bed and sucking his dick until Teddy is openly begging him for more, until his voice is broken and he looks like a shameless whore instead of the overconfident jock he is.

And they’re intense, that’s the best way to describe them, intense as in Billy as to bite his pillow viciously to avoid screaming too loudly as he jerks off to images of Teddy; intense as in everything inside his skull seems to fully consist of Teddy, his smell, a mix of soap and grass, the way his hands feel whenever they touch Billy during practice, even if only for a few quick seconds, his impossible strength.

Afterwards, when Billy’s body is so sore he can barely even move, when he feels impossibly close to collapsing and when the weight of his own head seems enough to drown him in an endless sea, afterwards, is when Billy is most thankful to whatever God gave him his powers as he cleans his sheets with a forced thought, which means he only as to close his eyes to fall asleep, no need to think about what he just did, no need to think about whose whole existence had just clogged his mind like a weed. Luckily, there’s no need to think at all.

This goes on for a while, when he’s without Teddy he finds the other teen annoying, when they’re together Billy despises Teddy with every fiber of his body and practically all they do is bicker and glare at each other, until Eli is muttering insults at them for their childish behavior and Nathaniel simply sighs as he calls an end to the day’s practice, and then when he’s laying alone in his bed all he can think about is about a naked Teddy doing _oh_ so many things to him. It’s stressful, incredibly confusing and problematic all that the same time.

It’s not like Billy didn’t know he was gay before meeting Teddy, no, that was really not it. Billy had known he was gay from the moment he was able to string an eloquent thought together, girls and vaginas had always been icky to him, it was simple, just like that. Billy didn’t give it much thought, because thinking only ever seemed to create more questions instead of giving him decent answers, he just accepted the fact that he liked dicks and moved on. He still kept an open mind, because really, you never know, not really, but deep down Billy knew what he was and what he liked.

So the problem wasn’t the fact that he dreamt about guys, the problem was that he dreamt, fantasized, and jerked off to one of his superhero teammates, to Mister Annoying Perfection, to Teddy. That was the problem! Teddy! It was simple and overly complicated all at the same time, so Billy avoided thinking about it as much as he could, which turned out to be a lot since he was a teenage superhero and it’s not like he’s swimming in free time. So he continued onwards, wherever that might be.

Except he didn’t, well he did, but, not really.

The thing is, when you fancy and hate your teammate at the same time your chemistry is, to say the least, a little bit off. You rub each other in all the wrong ways, and every time you come in contact a friction is created, sparks of frustration are released everywhere you look and it’s like the world around is slowly burning at impossible temperatures. You say things you don’t mean to without realizing them, sometimes good things, most of the times bad things, and everyone else gets, quite simply, tired of your behavior. 

This is relatively the explanation Billy gives himself for why he’s driving his bike to an empty field, twenty minutes outside of the city, to meet Teddy for a special practice just the two of them on a Saturday afternoon.

Nathaniel had insisted on it, while Eli on the other hand had practically threatened to cut their heads off if they didn’t do it, because apparently when you get so distracted bickering with your teammate that you don’t even realize your friends are in trouble, big sort of trouble with huge guys with guns beating them to a messy pulp on the ground, well, it probably means there’s something off going on.

So they have an extra training session programmed, and it’s a bit nerve wracking because this is the first time Billy is going to be alone with Teddy. Sure they’ve ‘hanged around’ together before, if you could call their practice sessions hanging around, but they were never truly alone. Much less outside the city where no one can hear or see them. Billy knew Teddy wasn’t going to do anything to him, they were teammates after all, but a lingering thought of ‘what if’ remained on his brain, remnants of the bullies in his old school hanging to his mind like venom and crowding Billy’s common sense.

He was also a bit late, thirteen minutes to be precise, and Billy was fully aware of how Teddy didn’t really like people who were late since he’d already gotten into a fight with him about it a couple of weeks earlier, and that certainly didn’t seem to help appease Billy’s mind, which was currently going on overdose of thoughts.

Billy spotted Teddy from far away, already green and big, and hurried to his side.

“Hey Kaplan.” Said Teddy when he saw Billy and that’s another thing about their dynamic, they treat each other by their last names. Billy was the one that first started doing it after the first night jerking off to images of Teddy, hoping it would somehow help to distance himself from the other annoying teen; unfortunately it didn’t do much except create a new frosty layer over their already fragile relationship.

“Hey Altman, you ready to get this started?” Asked Billy, which wasn’t a very smart question since he had no idea what they were getting started. Truth is Nathaniel had simply told them where and when to be, saying he had something special prepared and leaving immediately afterwards, so neither Billy or Teddy got the chance to ask what was going on.

Teddy nodded at him and then looked around, as if trying to spot Nathaniel hiding in the bushes with a switch or something that would begin their training; Nathaniel kind of had a thing for switches. He didn’t spot him though, which wasn’t very surprising since Nathaniel was not lying when he said their training session was going to be located on an empty field. 

The place they were on resembled a burned desert, sun scalded grass decorated the ground, and except for a couple of trees next to the gravel road there was barely anything at all. Both teens stood there, in the middle of the yellow field looking at anywhere but each other for a long time, until Billy’s feet were sore from standing up for so long and he sat on the ground. A couple of minutes afterwards Teddy did the same.

Billy avoided thinking about Teddy, because he was so used to doing it, it was sort of a habit now. Instead he thought about what mom was cooking for dinner, what homework he had to do for next week, what comic books were coming out next month. The usual stuff.

“Do you think this is it?” Teddy asked him after a while, almost making Billy jump in shock. He’d been so distracted in his own mind, thinking but not really thinking at all, he’d almost forgotten Teddy was still there.

“This is what?”

“The training session.” Teddy said a little bit more impatiently, he must have thought Billy had been mocking when Billy had asked what he was talking about. He usually did that. “Do you think this is it?”

“If it is than Nathaniel has definitely dropped his standards.” Replied Billy and Teddy actually laughed, a quiet laugh that seemed to be as honest as the golden rays shining on his hair, and Billy was pretty that was the first time he had actually heard Teddy laugh with him, which was weird, so incredibly weird it was almost a bit surreal because they’re not supposed to be friends. They hate each other, and then Billy kind of likes Teddy too, but the base of their relationship is hate, right?

For one second, for one quiet and simple second Billy actually contemplated not severely disliking Teddy for the rest of his life, even though it would probably mean he’d forever have a weird, messed up crush on Teddy because that thing seemed to not want to go away no matter how much Billy told himself Teddy was the wrong guy to fall for. It was a happy second, and then a huge explosion blasted half the trees to their left and their practice session began.

 And it was, to say the least, crazy. In Billy’s own words it could actually be described as “fucking mental, what the fuck does Nathaniel think he’s doing Jesus Christ, giant robot dinosaurs? Really?!” because even after having his arm bitten by a T-Rex, his body thrown around by one of those big rhinos with three horns instead of one normal one and seeing Teddy get stamped on by a mutant green giraffe, Billy still couldn’t believe Nathaniel had set giant robot dinosaurs on them.

He had never ran so much in less than one hour in his entire life, not even during that one time he ran three whole miles because some bullies wanted his bag and Billy couldn’t give it to them since it had all his money for comic books in it. Also in the midst of all the running like a crazy lunatic Billy was pretty sure he actually flew too, but it was only for a couple of seconds and everything was such a mess, afterwards Billy wasn’t even sure if he’d actually done it or if he’d just tripped on a big rock and lost track of his fall. He’d have to research it later.

Billy and Teddy tried their best to cooperate together, because cooperating and working as a team was the whole purpose of fighting the damn robots and if they weren’t going to do it than there was really no point in it. And they kind of managed to work together well for about ten minutes, mainly through yelling lots of warnings at each other and trying to cover the other one’s backs; but then, just when things were starting to work smoothly, Teddy accidently knocked Billy to the ground with his wings and Billy kind of zapped Teddy without even thinking.

After that there was even more yelling, but it definitely wasn’t the good kind of yelling. It was more along the lines of:

“You dick, I was right there, how didn’t you fucking see me Altman?”

“I already said I’m sorry, for fuck’s sake Kaplan, you threw a lightning bolt at me!”

“ _Because I thought you were another one of those stupid robots_!” Billy had never shouted so much and so loudly in his life.

In the end Nathaniel had to step in and help them finish off the robots, apparently he had actually been hiding in the bushes in the middle of some trees. The three of them, under Nathaniel’s guidance managed to quickly deal with everything, and it was obvious on Nathaniel’s face that he was disappointed in him and Teddy, and that he desperately wanted to talk about how his teammates had almost gotten themselves killed so easily, but neither Billy nor Teddy gave him that chance, walking away as soon as they were done.

Billy considered quitting the Young Avengers after that. It seemed like the only viable option for their future; his _thing_ with Teddy was getting worse by the day and even though Billy refused to admit it, it pained him to know he would never get the chance to at least be Teddy’s friend. Because yeah, Billy might not really like him, expect he does. It’s weird, Billy knows it’s really weird and confusing, but it’s also honest, and as harsh as it might be for him to actually admit it, he _does_ like Teddy.

But before he got the chance to do anything, before he even got the chance to reach his home where he could take a boiling shower and wash away all his problems, he got a simple text from Eli with the words ‘EMERGENCY DOWNTOWN, COME QUICK’, and Billy’s running before he even knows it.

Eli isn’t usually one to exaggerate on things, in fact he’s quite the opposite; Billy still remembered that one time he called a group of thugs who carried AK-47’s and killed without blinking a single eye ‘just a couple of pranksters’. So when Eli sends a text message in caps lock, with large capital letters, Billy knew he meant every single word in it.

And it’s an emergency alright.

Mutant animals, huge mutant animals with teeth the size of a human’s head and claws that can cut bones and muscle as easily as they can cut butter. The Young Avengers try to control the situation, the four of them together, but a horde of giant mutant animals is too much for a couple of super powered teenagers and really, why does it always have to be giant enemies? Why couldn’t it be tiny mutant animals?

_  
Because life’s a bitch  
_  
, says a tiny voice in Billy’s head as he carries a little injured kid, no older than five or seven, back to safety.

It’s a mess, even more of a mess than the giant robot dinosaurs and with those there were trees literally flying around, dinosaurs attacking everything and anything they saw and a constant panic of tripping over dirt on the floor and not being quick enough to get back on your feet, but with the mutants there’s a new, scolding fear. Fear for the lives of the innocent people all around them, because they’re in the middle of downtown and there are people everywhere, running and hiding in the madness with fear convulsing through their blood.

Billy tries to protect them, he leaves the destruction of the mutants to his teammates because that’s what they’re good at. Instead he runs around casting shielding spells every five seconds, spells that before that day Billy barely even knew how to cast, spells the adrenaline forces out of his brain like a body expelling a sick virus.

He’s so busy protecting others, so busy trying to save everyone, he forgets to protect himself.

It’s like time slows down, he’s running towards a small family trying to hide behind a car, his mind set on casting a simple protecting spell and leading them to somewhere safer than a flimsy metal car, and he’s not looking at his sides, not paying attention to the giant mutant tiger to his left, rushing against him until he’s not running anymore.

Slow seconds seem to trickle by as Billy sees with the corner of his eyes what will be his end; he doesn’t feel scared, probably because there’s no time for feeling anything at all, his mind almost processes the need to protect itself but his body doesn’t react to it.

The burned air, overdosing with ash and chemicals, that Billy hadn’t even noticed before seems to burn its way to his lungs, eating and scolding everything it touches. Billy finds it hard to breathe, though that might also be because Billy’s brain forgot how to breathe; and then time restarts, faster than it would normally go and Billy’s being throw to the ground with the force of a horde of elephants, his thin body being smashed to the gravel as the beast opens its giant jaws and prepares to take a nice bite out of Billy’s head. 

It was the end, it came too slowly and too quickly, it was sudden and unexpected, it was real and painful, but most of all, it was horrifying.

Billy closes his eyes as tightly as he could and he waits for the impact that doesn’t seem to come, after a few seconds of holding himself against the ground Billy kind of realizes there’s nothing longer on top of him, and he opens his eyes to find Teddy giving the mutant tiger a powerful kick to its stomach ten feet away from him, making the beast collapse on the ground immediately afterwards.

Billy knew Teddy was strong, he definitely knew that, but somehow the amount of strength Teddy really had had never seemed to fully register in his brain until the moment Teddy Altman saved Billy’s life with the use of his bare hands.

“Altman what the fuck are you doing?” Teddy asked and before Billy even gets the chance to digest those words he’s being pulled from the ground by a pair of strong, green hands.

“What?” Billy says after a couple of seconds of just gaping at Teddy.

“Be careful, I can’t always cover your ass.” Says Teddy with a grunt, and Billy is left staring at him once again because _what the fuck does that even mean?_ Always covering his ass? If anyone is covering anyone’s asses in the battle ground it’s definitely not Teddy.

“Me? Look who’s talking, Mr. I-can-do-anything-and-everything!” Screamed Billy even though Teddy is still standing right in front of him, in fact he still has his hands on Billy’s shoulders too, but Billy is too busy getting mad at Teddy to shake them off.

“Where is that even coming from Kaplan? Because in case you didn’t notice, I just saved your life!” Teddy screams back at him, and Billy can’t help noticing Teddy’s eyelashes are blonde even in his Hulking form. Around them the fight seems to have come to an end, the other superheroes are now helping the injured people, shoving comatose animals into cages, and extinguishing the small fires one of the mutant giant lizards had started.

No one is paying the least bit of attention to them, which Billy is quietly thankful for, because one minute he’s bickering with Teddy, which is the usual for them, hell, Billy doesn’t even remember a time where the two of them were out on their superhero forms and didn’t bicker, but then the next minute they’re kissing each other as if the world was about to end and they were both the last people on earth.

It can’t even be called a proper kiss because they’re practically eating each other’s face, well, Teddy is, Billy’s just flowing along with the current. Their tongues battle each other in a vicious game for power while Teddy, with is really big, really solid hands keeps a grip so tight on Billy’s shoulder Billy wouldn’t be able to run away if he wanted to, not that he does, not really. Billy isn’t very sure on what he wants anymore, but he knows that whatever that might be, it probably isn’t running away from the attractive male mugging his face.

His thin hands search for any kind of contact with Teddy’s skin, and Billy realizes with a surprise that Teddy isn’t on his Hulking form anymore, his superhero suit hanging a bit loosely on his teenage body. Quick seconds pass where neither of them pause for a single breathe or lean away for one second, and Billy wants more, his brain is drowning in chemicals and he’s still mad at Teddy for yelling at him, but he’s also thankful and incredibly turned-on and _shit_ , they’re still in public.

Billy isn’t sure how he does it, but one moment him and Teddy are standing on the wrecked downtown of New York City, and in the next they’re standing in Billy’s small bedroom with blue walls covered with comic book posters, and a double bed with Iron Man sheets.

“Did you - ” Teddy stops their kiss to take an incredulous look around, his right hand now cupping Billy’s face. “Did you just _teleport_ us to your bedroom?” And if his voice raises an octave when he mentions the word ‘teleport’ Billy doesn’t notice.

“I, yeah, I think I did.” Replies Billy a little sheepishly as he blushes, he hadn’t know he was able to teleport, much less teleport other people with him. Today was certainly a day of new, fascinating discoveries.

“ _Fuck_.” Says Teddy and before Billy can do anything else Teddy is kissing him again, with even more enthusiasm than before and Billy is suddenly even more grateful than his normal self for his powers.

_  
This is wrong  
_  
, a small voice on Billy's head tells him, and Billy knows it's right but he honestly just can't bring himself to care. He doesn't know why supposedly-straight-Teddy is kissing him, has no idea where this is going except that Teddy is slowly dragging them towards the bed, and that's more than enough. They can talk about the details later, _hell,_ they can do anything they want later as long as neither of them stop _now_.

Teddy pushes him to the bed probably more violently than he needs to, but Billy doesn't complain, instead he looks directly into Teddy's eyes as the older teen climbs into the bed and strands Billy's hips. Billy feels himself suffocate under Teddy's searching gaze, he'd been expecting this, expecting a moment where they would stop and just _look_ but it was nothing like he had predicted, it was intimate, so incredibly intimate, and then it was gone, just like that, because whatever Teddy had been searching for he had found it in Billy's eyes. The intimate moment was lost as quickly as it had been found, tumbling down into the already incredibly big pile of things Billy called 'weird as fuck feelings', and their rough contact returned as Teddy kissed Billy like he was a dying man and Billy was oxygen.

"You know, this does have a zipper Altman." Said Billy after Teddy spends a ridiculous amount of time trying to figure out how to get Billy out of his skintight costume, and it's not like you could blame him, Billy's hidden zipper on his back wasn't exactly something that stood out.

"Oh yeah Kaplan? Well, why don't you take it off then?" It's not until a moment too late that Billy's realizes what Teddy truly means by that, but he can't do anything about it since it’s already too late and Teddy is already leaning back against the bed's headboard, leaving Billy alone to strip in front of him.

If Billy hadn't felt like he was in a teenage porn movie before, he certainly did now.

For a brief second he considered refusing, just telling Teddy to fuck off because he wasn't some cheap whore he could kiss and then force to strip, but Teddy had this smug smile on his face, this incredibly cocky 'bet-you-are-too-much-of-a-chicken-to-do-it' smile and how was Billy supposed to just accept that?

Still, Billy wasn't exactly experienced when it came to doing strip shows, hell, he was still pretty much a virgin unless you counted that one time with the captain of the football team on the locker rooms, but that was just a shitty handjob and afterwards the guy pretended Billy was just another gay nerd, completely ignoring him and everything they'd done; so Billy estimated when it came to real sex he was as much as a virgin as he next gay, nerdy and comic book addicted teenager. Not that he was going to tell Teddy that, really as far as Teddy needed to know Billy was a relatively experienced guy who didn't enjoy putting on shows but still liked to have some fun and that was what Billy was going to give to him.

He grabbed the zipper on the back of his costume and slowly dragged it down; he didn't exaggerate his acts or used any kind of lewd poses, instead looking Teddy directly in the face as he took off his clothes, one item at the time. Halfway through his mild-strip show Billy noticed how Teddy was blushing an adorable shade of red and he mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done, then he noticed the rather impressive bulge in Teddy's pants and whatever piece of sanity was still left on his brain disappeared immediately.

When Billy finished his cock was standing hard in mid hair and there was a small pile of clothes next to his feet, Teddy on the other hand was still carefully entrapped on his costume and that just would not do. "Your turn." Billy says and he finds himself surprised with his own voice, now gravely and rough compared to his usual light-tone self.

Teddy doesn't put on a show, in fact he doesn't even leave the bed as he quickly pulls the zipper down on his own clothes and takes them off easily, throwing them to the floor next to Billy’s own clothes. Why they both had costumes with zippers on them quietly baffled Billy, he didn't even like zippers all that much though he had to admit, when it came to sex they seemed to come in quite in handy.

Billy stood in the middle of his bedroom naked and looking at Teddy for exactly two point one seconds, and then when the intimate moment seemed to be coming back he quickly rushed to his bed. Teddy pulled in him, grabbing Billy’s hair lightly as Billy was the one straddling the other this time, they kissed for what seemed like a long time with their dicks lightly rubbing on each other, creating a wonderful friction that was more than Billy had ever dreamed of and at the same time not nearly enough.

Billy growled and rolled his hips forcefully into Teddy, demanding more without actually asking for it and Teddy only laughed, the same laugh as earlier, a honest and quiet laugh that remind Billy of sweet summer days and created a huge contrast with what they were doing. 

“Teddy I swear to god if you don’t-“ Billy’s sentence died in his throat as Teddy’s calloused hand gripped both their cocks in a powerful grip and started to slowly jerk them off.

“Did you just call me Teddy?”

“Yeah, _fuck_ , yeah I think I did.” Replied Billy, with a nonchalance he didn’t have, as his nails scrapped light trails of blood behind Teddy’s shoulders. His mouth found Teddy’s neck without Billy even noticing how and he began to trace a light hickey on Teddy’s skin as he started to see white spots behind his eyes.

It didn’t take long for him to come, in fact Billy was even a little bit embarrassed to admit he didn’t last more than two minutes, but the feeling quickly went away as Teddy came soon after with a low groan. They stood in the same positions for a little while, Teddy leaning against the headboard and Billy sitting on top of him as the aftershocks left their bodies, only when Billy felt his body begin to relax did he let go of Teddy, who now had a red blotch on his neck, and collapsed tiredly to the side.

“So we just.” Said Teddy after a while.

“Yeah.” Replied Billy and they both stared at the ceiling in search for other words, for any kind of words for what they’d just done.

“Unexpected.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Pretty good.”

“Yeah.”

“Is ‘yeah’ all you can say?” Asked Teddy as he propped himself on one elbow to get a better look at Billy, who smiled at the adorably offended look Teddy was sporting.

“No, I can say lots of other things. Things like: we made out in front of Captain America and Iron Man.”

“Do you really think they saw?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Replied Billy, once again, with a confidence he didn’t truly have. Truth is, now that all the sex-driven hormones had left his body he was kind of starting to freak out because he was naked, and he’d just have sex with Teddy Altman, and they’d make out in public, and naked. Billy couldn’t stress the naked point enough.

“Are you freaking out?” Asked Teddy after a quiet while of Billy internally freaking out.

“Yeah.”

“Good, because I think I am too, don’t worry; we’ll deal with it together.” Billy was faintly aware of how him and Teddy were supposed to hate each other, how messed up their relationship seemed to be and that the chances of everything going horribly wrong, but as Teddy said those words he couldn’t help feeling that maybe, just maybe, things wouldn’t be that bad.


End file.
